brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy Quest Tree - TEMP
Note: to edit this tab's information, go to the page Snowy Quest Tree - TEMP. Unfortunately, coding will not allow us to create a functional link to this page.Information on this page should be complete aside from links. Information Incomplete! The Snowy Quest Series Tree appears to have, for whatever reason, lost several of its Branches. Perhaps they broke off from the weight of all that snow. In any case, see Possibly Severed Snowy Branches for those Obsolete Series. Also of note, Series: Riding Along Merrily (Snowy Structure: Merry Ground) and Series: Declaration of Dependence (Snowy Structure: Declaration of Love) are both opened by Village Quest Series instead of previous Snowy Quest Series. The Series that branch from them also take place in the Village. As such, they are listed as Overlapping Branches and not as part of the Tree. Snowy Quest Tree Continued from the Pool Rules (Branch): Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin)(opened by Series: Pool Rules 9.Party's On) *Series: The Summit of Love (Snowy Structure: Love Mountain)(opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About)(Active Series!) **''Series: Lady and the Camp'' (Snowy Structure: Camp Site)(opened by Series: The Summit of Love 1.All the Right Places) *See Possibly Severed Snowy Branches for four other Series opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About *''Series: Scarebear'' (possibly opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 11.Warming Up)(Shared Title: Series: A Friendly Gathering 1.Warming Up and Series: Royal Ancestry 11.Warming Up) *Series: Blades of Greatness (opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 13.Ice Drop) **Series: The Outdoor Grill (Structure: Outdoor Grill)(opened by Series: Blades of Greatness 2.Dusty Deed) ***''Series: Horace's Jungle Juice'' (opened by Series: The Outdoor Grill 2.Bricklayers) **Series: Ice Cave (Snowy Structure: Ice Cave)(opened by Series: Blades of Greatness 6.Light Up the Ice) ***Series: Frozen King (Snowy Structure: King Lionheart)(opened by Series: Ice Cave 10.Ice Cave Diving) ****Series: White Snowmobile (Snowy Structure: Snow Mobile)(opened by Series: Frozen King 12.Sworn Loyalty) *****Series: Moon Racing (Snowy Structure: Bobsled Track)(opened by Series: White Snowmobile 12.Goodbye Grass!) ******''Series: Recycling Program'' (opened by Series: Moon Racing 2.Nut Delivery) ******''Series: Hockey Rink'' (Snowy Structure: Hockey Rink)(opened by Series: Moon Racing 8.Futuristic Racing) Overlapping Branches These Series take place in Snowy, but are not considered a part of the Tree. Continued from the Pool Rules (Branch): *Series: Riding Around, Merrily (Snowy Structure: Merry Ground)(opened by Series: Renewal 1.Fresh Look) **''Series: Spring Band Set'' (Structure: Spring Band Set) (opened by Series: Riding Around, Merrily 4.Mitten Malfunction) **''Series: Practice Makes Perfect'' (opened by Series: Riding Around, Merrily 6.Bananas!) Continued from the The King's Gazebo (Branch): *Series: Declaration of Dependence (Snowy Structure: Declaration of Love)(opened by Series: Tun of Fun 1.Monkey News) **''Series: Picnic Grounds'' (Structure: Community Picnic)(opened by Series: Declaration of Dependence 1.An Apple a Day) Possibly Severed Snowy Branches The following Series, continued from the Snowy Quest Tree (Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) may be obsolete in current gameplay. It is difficult to determine whether they all take place within Snowy, though it is possible several take place in the Village. Continued from Snowy Quest Tree: Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin)(opened by Series: Pool Rules 9.Party's On) *''Series: Holiday Express'' (Structure: Holiday Express)(co-opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About AND Series: Stupendous Snowman 1.Fear of the Ungnome) *Series: Little Bear Lost (Snowy Structure: Polar Bear)(opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) **''Single: Milo House'' (opened by Series: Little Bear Lost 1.Spinnin' Reels) **Single: Lamp Lighter (opened by Series: Little Bear Lost 4.Where Came the Bear?) ***Single: Light Rain (opened by Single: Lamp Lighter) ****Single: Storage Sled (opened by Single: Light Rain) *****''Single: Festival of Lounge'' (opened by Single: Storage Sled) *Series: Lucky Stars (Structure: Space Laboratory) (opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) *''Series: Snow Sentries'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Guardians)(opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About)